the beauty
by theflashbarryallen
Summary: hello my name is Susanna Johnson.I love to party,going shopping. Alot like all the other girls. I just move to Montana yesterday. little did you know that I will be kidnapped and turn into a w I'm running away.I was turned in a I did say I'm a vampire.I'm a good vampire. I don't hurt humans like my master does.
1. Chapter 1

hello it theflashbarryallen and this is my new this is my first vampire there is stuff you need to know about the vampire in this story so here is the information.

vampires

Vampires are reanimated corpses that drink blood to survive and maintain their powers. They were originally humans converted into a vampire by a "maker". Being technically deceased, their primary characteristics include a lack of a heartbeat, body heat, brainwaves, electrical impulses, need to breathe, and other bodily functions.

The vampire bible

Vampires have existed since the beginning of humanity. According to the Vampire Bible, God created the first vampire, Lilith, followed by the creation of the first humans, Adam and Eve. They were said to have been created as sustenance for Lilith, but the truth of this statement is unknown.

to be turned into a vampire

In order to create a vampire, a human must be drained of their blood by a vampire and the blood lost needs to be replaced by some of the vampire's blood. The vampire and human must then sleep in the ground until the newborn rises as a vampire the following night. The newborn and the maker will subsequently have a maker-progeny bond, unless the maker deserts or releases their vampires will be thirsty and will need to feed to survive. Although newborns have some control of their abilities, they are mostly controlled by their impulses and can cause serious harm and accidental deaths to humans around them. In addition, newborns cannot resist blood at all, as resistance develops with age.A newborn's existence depends upon their abilities, which are taught to them by their maker. These abilities take time to learn and develop. As vampires age, they become more adept at controlling their abilities.A maker has a deep connection with his or her progeny, something that humans cannot fully understand or experience. During the transformation from human to vampire, the maker and soon-to-be progeny "share their essence" whilst buried in the ground, a supernatural process that not even vampires understand.

vampires weakness

Decapitation - Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death.

Fire and Sunlight - Sunlight and U.V. rays burn vampires on contact and prolonged exposure will cause them to combust and die. vampires are also sensitive to fire and will die if they are not extinguished in can walk in the sun with a day time a few have the original vampire can walk in the sun and not born.

Wood - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death.

alright I think this is came form true blood and some form the vampire diaries. so please don't say I still please don't still my story.I been writing this for two years on paper to get it published. but I want you to see if its good to be published before I put it to a book would not have werewolf's in it so it would have mermaids,witches, dragons,fairy's,and on I will give information on I think that's all.

-love theflashbarryallen


	2. Chapter one (1985)

hi y'all. its theflashbarryallen! Here is the very first chapter.I hope you would like this story. and please don't copy this form let's get started here.

Susanna Johnson

hi there I'm Susanna Johnson. I live in Florida with my mom. my dad died when I was 2 years old so I don't know him.I'm 21 years best friends and I are going to the biggest party in town. Today is my Birthday April 26.I live in my own house.I was getting ready for the friends would be here in a hour.I put on a white dress with pink around my hips.I put black high hills on.I went to the bathroom to do my make up.I was ready to go by the time I was done my friend would be here in ten minutes. so I pulled my blonde hair but into a massy bun.I crueled the lose peaceses of my looks I put my golden clip in and I was ready.I heard a knock on the door.I ran to the door and open it and saw Annabelle and her boyfriend and Taylor with her boyfriend. I grabbed my bag and walked out and closed the door.I smiled and locked it.I said"now where is this party."Annabelle said"close to your house. and happy birthday. "I said " thanks."we walked to Annabelle car and I got in the back was like I was the third wheel to this party.I have no boyfriend. I never dated before. So I'm looking for a boyfriend. the whole way to the party no one got to the party and everyone got out of the car and went into the party. At first I was with my friends but then I got bored and went to the bar and sat down.I ordered a red wine.I was sipping on watching everyone in the party someone sat down next to me.I didn't even see who it was.I keep watching and sipping on my someone clear there throat.I looked at the person and was a he was hot.I mean hotter then Annabelle boyfriend.

I smiled and said"hi.I'm it nice to meet you."

he said"well I'm Johnathon. and it made to meet a very beautiful girl here."

I smiled and blush and said"thank and your hot."

then he said"do you wanna dance with me."

I said" ."I got up and walked to the dance floor and he grabbed my hip and I wipe my arms around his neck and we started to seem like for hours.

then me said" friends you want me to take you me where you live."

I said"they did well thank you think we can meet again."I smiled and pulled was the best birthday did I know I fall asleep in his car.

I woke up and find out I was still in the was driving and I said"where are we going."I smiled and I saw his were long fangs.I I went to the door and open it and jumped out of the moving car.I got up and started to run.I ran into the forest.I keep on running.I think I lost him.I stopped and climb a tree.I then saw him and he stopped and called out and said"Sue.I can smell you."I frown.I stayed in the tree with my eyes close I felt a breath on my neck.I open my eye and he was next to me.I grabbed me and pull me to him.I started to kick at it didn't hurt he bite right into my neck and I screamed in keep on drinking.I'm going to eye started to close and I felt he stopped and cut his arm and let me drink it.I keep my mouth close so don't have his he push her arm in my mouth and the blood went down fast.I was to weak to fight back.I picked me up with his other hand and dropped to the was a hole lay me in the hole and cover us in I fall into deep sleep.

Alright.I'm going to leave it there.I will update tomorrow! so see y'all tomorrow.

love theflashbarryallen


End file.
